Meygan Reyes first day at the lab!
by Luna Fire-Wolf303
Summary: a new member of the coroners department appears and Greg seems to know her Midnight murder is the continued piece


Meygan Reyes' first day at the lab!

I walked into the Las Vegas crime lab wearing a lilac suit.

My motto was: wear a suit on the first day to make a good impression for your boss to look back on.

I went to the reception to ask where I could find Gil Grissom just then someone interrupted.

It was Greg Sanders "Greg what are you doing here?" I asked Surprised

"Me what about you?" he answered

"I've got to find Gil Grissom" I said

"Let me take you to him" he offered

"Okay" I nodded.

Greg looked up and down at me "you're wearing a suit?" he asked shocked

"yeah, I was supposed to be making a good impression but I've blown that idea" I said disappointed

"I won't say that I know you until the time's right, Oh and by the way you look like Captain Jim Brass" he said

"who?" I asked

" a homicide Detective Ah Jim this is Meygan Reyes" said Greg

"Pleased to meet you Meygan. Greg you sound as though you know her" said Jim

"yes I do, we went to high school together, see ya Jim" said Greg

"bye Greg" said Jim

"Greg I thought you wasn't going to tell anyone" I said

"only three today Jim, Gris and Doc Robbins now there is only two to go" he said as we walked to Grissom's office

"are you a doctor ?" he asked

"yes Greg, I'm what I wanted to be in high school remember" I answered

"yes I do, Oh were here" he said

"thanks Greg, I owe you one" I said

"don't think I wont collect" he said

" don't worry I wont I know you Greg" I said

"that reminds me I've got some results for Gris so I've got to go in come on and follow me if you don't like bugs" he said

"oh okay I will" I said and followed him in

"my new autopsy expert is not here yet is she?" Grissom asked

"yes she's right behind me" Greg said

"Hi I'm Meygan Reyes and I'm sorry I'm a bit late" I said

"Greg do you know her?" Gris asked

"yes we went to high school together" answered Greg

"good then you can show her around" said Gris

"me?" Greg asked surprised

"yes you! Oh and Meygan I hope you have a change of clothes with you" Gris asked

"yes I do, I have to change don't I" I said

"yes. You caught that fast" Grissom said

"I was taught by the best" I said

"and who might that be?" asked Grissom

"Doctor Robbins, he took my doctor class and I'm very to work where he works" I said happily

"you won't just be working where he does you'll be working WITH him" Gris said

"wow shall I go and change now?" asked

"yes please do. Greg show her where the locker room is" said Grissom

"yes boss!" Greg said and did a mock salute I giggled "Meygan follow me"

"okay but I need to go to my car first" I said

"what car have you got?" Greg asked

"a C3 Pluriel" I answered

"that's a Citroën right" he asked

"yes, how did you know?" I asked

"I like the cars" he answered

"wow that's amazing" I said

I walked up and unlocked the car, opened the boot and pulled out a pair of jeans, flat shoes and my bag. I put the jeans and shoes in my bag. I closed the boot locked the car and followed Greg down to the locker room.

There was a lot of people in the room Greg seemed to know them so I walked in

"guys this is Meygan Reyes she's the new coroner and is fitting in perfectly" said Greg

"ah, Reyes your locker's by here number 303" said a woman with short brown hair

"thanks" I said and took my suit jacket off and hung it in the locker

"Where is there a restroom?" I asked

"follow me" Greg replied

I closed my locker and followed Greg

"volià" he said

"merci, Greg" I said

I went in got changed came back out and we went back to the locker room

"do you two know each other?" asked a man with black hair and a Texan accent

"yes Greg and I went to high school together" I explained

"well that explains every thing, my name's Nick, Nick Stokes" Nick said

"pleased to meet you Nick" I said

"this is Sara" said Greg gesturing to the woman with short brown hair who showed me my locker earlier

"I'm Catherine" said a woman with strawberry-blond hair

"I'm Warrick" said an African-American man

"pleased to meet you all" I said

"Mey we've got to go, Bye guys" Greg said

"bye" I said

"bye Greg, bye Meygan" they called after us

"now back to Grissom's office" Greg said

"why?" I asked

"we've got to find out what happens next" Greg replied

"oh okay" I said

We got out side Grissom's office and we saw Dr Robbins talking to Grissom we knocked

That must be Greg with Meygan now" said Gris

"Meygan?" Al asked

"yes you took her doctor classes" Gris replied

"ah I remember now ginger girl always had a medical text book with her" Al said

"right, come in" Gris said "Greg have you got Meygan with you?"

"Meygan come on" Greg said

"oh okay" I said as I walked in

"Meygan, Dr Robbins" Gris introduced us

"Dr Reyes pleased to meet you" Al said

"Dr Reyes" asked Greg

"that's her proper title Greg, don't worry it's up to her what she wants to be called by each of us" said Al

"Meygan is what I want to call her" Greg said

"okay, Reyes lets go" said Al

"okay" I said

Al and I went down to the autopsy room I met David Phillips

"I'm Dr Meygan Reyes" I said

"I'm David Phillips" said David

"Hi David" I said

"we've got a back log" David said

"all right, all of us will sort this mess out" Al said

"Yes sir" David and I said in unison and we all got to work

We finished eight hours and forty bodies later our arms and torsos covered in blood

"well we've sorted that out" I said

"yes, now can you take these reports to the people that is on the front but first change" Al said

"okay I will" I said

I threw the gloves away and put the coat in a laundry chute took off the hat and goggles put the hat in the bin and put the goggles by the sink then I went and gave the reports out to the right people

I went to give Grissom his report and saw a rat faced man sitting opposite him I knocked Gris said come in I went in and Grissom introduced me to the man

"Dr Reyes this is Conrad Ecklie" Gris said

"hello Dr Reyes, I'll see you Gil" Ecklie said

"see you Eck" Gil said "glad he's gone"

"there's your autopsy report sir" I said

"thanks Meygan" Grissom said

I went to D.N.A. and saw Greg

"we meet again" I said

"yes we do Mey" said Greg as he turned around and smiled" how are you settling in?"

"great there's some D.N.A. to process" I said and kissed him on the cheek but he pulled me into a deep kiss I pulled away

"Greg, what's up with you do you want me to get fired on my first day" I said

"no, I love you and have always loved you even in high school" he said

I went forward and hugged him

"Greg why didn't you tell me, I love you too and have always loved you even in high school" I said and pulled away

I went to the autopsy room with anew uplift I had shared my deepest secret with the one involved and him the same

"what's up with you supervisor/ coroner Dr Reyes" Al said

"I'm what" I said

"the supervisor" Al said "and Greg has rung and asked to become a coroner and you need an assistant a deputy if you will"

"okay shall I go and get Greg now ?" I asked

"yes" Al said

I walked back up to the D.N.A lab and got Greg

"Greg" I said

He was in the garage he slid out from underneath the mini van

"Greg!" I said surprised

"oh sorry Meygan" Greg said and I helped him up onto his feet

"Al needs to see you in the autopsy room" I said and gave Greg a deep kiss

"wow that was brill" Greg said

"I was repaying you" I said smiling "come on let's go Al's waiting for us"

Greg got out of his overall and we went down to Al

"right Greg, Meygan will be sorting your test she is the supervisor now" Al said matter of factly and he left

"Sanders my office" I said jokingly

"yes ma'am" he said laughing and ran to my office

I looked right Al was laughing I shook my head slowly and made my way to my office

I went in and Greg was sat at my desk I laughed

"Greg come on" I said

"come and sit on my Knee please" he said

"okay but can you sit on the other side" I said

"yes" he said and sat on the other side "you have an idea don't you?"

"yes if any one comes in I can just jump up and walk around" I said

"cool" he said

"right about this testyou need to get at least nintey-eight percent.The written is done away from here but the practical is done here. I have to test you on the practical,help you revise, get you into a rhythm and to get you to become my deputy" I said

"huh your deputy" he said

"yes my deputy Greg and you will need to do your first autopsy today" I said

we went to do his first autopsy.

I instructed on what to do step by step he done very well everything was correct.

He took the written test and got ninety-nine percent on it (which is what I got on mine)

we did the practical I wasn't biased to him he got ninety-nine percent on that too.

He wanted to become my deputy as soon as he possibly could I let him.

we hired three coroners Enrequie Monagan,Enrequie Johnson (Archie's cousion) and Joe Dali.

I worked it out for two weeks until something terrible happened

To be continued...


End file.
